What could have happened
by OhMyLawlipop
Summary: RE-WRITE! Harry meets Draco at platform 9 and his dads Snape and Lucious. They where bound to be best friends. Basically a complete difference from the movie. Better then it sounds. Kind of a dark story Selfharm.Rape. but draco and harry lovings in later chapters!
1. Comming to hogwarts

UGH I have to re-write my entire Harry Potter multi-chapter because I recently became aware of a story thats JUST like what I wrote. Same story line and everything. So I don't want to take someone elses story. So im making it completely different. Different story line and everything. Its still a Multi-chapter and its still HarryxDraco. I hope you all like it. (:

**Harrys P.O.V  
**_

I stood in front of platform 9 and looked around at all the people around me. I saw a family of ginger haired people bustling around looks distressed and very weird. I watched as the two twins ran through the brick wall and disappeared. My eyes widened as the rest of the family did as well. I stood staring at the wall as I put my hand against it and it was solid. I cocked my head and stepped back bumping into a kid around my age.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry." I put my hand out. My face flushed as I stared at the most wonderful person I have ever seen. He had bleach blonde hair and the prettiest of silver eyes. He took my hand and stood up brushing off his pants.

"Its fine.." He said and then he looked at me and gasped. "Y-You have the scar!" He yelled at me. I thought it was adorable that he got somewhat excited.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I said as I rubbed the lightning bolt scar on my forehead.

"The names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The younger blonde held out his hand in greeting. I smiled and shook his hand. I had heard about the Malfoys. They where the only openly gay couple in the entire wizarding world. Mr. Malfoy with his arm around his significant lover Mr. Snape. Who was comming with us because he was going to be our potions teacher. Honestly he scared the absolute shit out of me but when I saw how affectionate he was to Draco I could tell he just had a tough exterior.

"Im Harry Potter." I shook Dracos hand. He blushed slightly and stood next to me as Snape prepared us to go through the portal. It was Dracos first year too and I was glad I wasn't gonna be alone. As we ran through the wall the train was about to leave. Snape kissed Mr. Malfoy deeply and me and Draco giggled softly. I knew I was gay and it amazed me that two men could be so loving in public and no one looked at them or anything. My uncle and cousin would make me feel like shit for being gay.. The memories of what they used to do almost made me have an anxiety attack. But Draco shaking me made me snap out of my thoughts and board the train. I walked hand in hand with Draco to the front of the train where two of his friends (Crabbe and Goyle) sat eating sweets from the cart. I sat next to Draco as he talked to his friends. I watched as this girl with brown frizzy hair got tripped by another. I chuckled softly as everyone laughed loudly at her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran to the back of the train. I smiled and closed my eyes resting my head against the back of the seat. My hand was clasped between Dracos the entire ride which had me smiling. Suddenly I heard a bunch of gasps and chatter. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring out the windows at the giant castle that was Hogwarts. I gasped at the structure. It was beautiful and Humongous. I smiled widely and Draco squeezed my hand. I blushed. This was going to fun.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP  
**  
I walked out with Draco still hand and hand. I notice the ginger kid from the platform earlier was with the weird brown haired girl. They where both staring at me and my hand in Dracos. I glared at them both and the quickly walked away. I didn't need any hate especially this early in the school year. As we walked through the grand entrance we made our way through a tour of the castle. I was amazed at all the interesting things. The stairwells, The paintings, Everything had my mouth open. I felt better at my reactions when I saw Dracos where much like mine. As we stopped at a door I heard people whispering. I looked around and saw Dracos face full of annoyance. Everyone was staring at me and I started to fell uncomfortable under there gazes. Draco pulled me behind himself as he got to the top of the stairs and started talking.

"Yes this is Harry bloody Potter. Now everyone leave it ok?" Draco said with a tone of dominance in his voice that had a shiver run down my spine and make my cock press against its confines. I smiled but that quickly went away.

"Why are you guys holding hands? Let me guess you're a faggot just like your dad." The red head said and I swear Draco almost growled.

"I am gay. Got a problem? Oh I know who you are. Red hair and a hand me down robe you must be a Weasley." Draco said with a sneer that made the red head back down. I blushed and hid behind Draco as we finished the tour. Finally we got to the giant eating hall. This is where we would be sorted. I squeezed Dracos hand as I hoped i'd be with him. One by the one kids where sorted into one of the 4 houses as Dracos name was called he let go of my hand to sit beneath the hat. Before the hat even sat on his head it shouted "Slytherin" Draco smiled and the table burst into an uproar. They would have the Malfoy and I watched as Mr. Snape smiled and clapped. I was called and slowly made my way to the chair. I sat there and looked at Draco and he gave me a thumbs up.

"Hmmm interesting very hard to determine." I panicked slightly and stared at Draco. "You seem to have a draw towards Slytherin but could go possibly to Gryfindor." I pleaded softly "Please be Slytherin, Please be Slytherin,Please be Slytherin" The sorting hat chuckled softly and announce "Slytherin" the table uproared again as I went to sit next to Draco. He quickly grabbed my hand under the table as we began eating at the plentiful feast.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

As the Slytherin household made there way to the dormitories. They said that there would be 2 people per room and Draco had convinced the elder to let us room. As we made our way to our room Draco collapsed on one of the beds. I stared at the spacious room and smiled as tears welled up in my eyes. Draco glanced at me and noticed this.

"Hey whats wrong?" He opened his arms and I sniffled before getting into his arms. He wrapped them around me tightly. I cried softly into his chest for a few minutes before I sat up. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and asked me again what was wrong.

"Its just... Back at my uncles house I never had a room this big... I slept in the closet under the stairs.." I said softly and his arms tightened around me pulling me down with hims and held me close.

"Don't worry you are not going back there. Now just sleep now." I sighed as I heard him say a spell that changed us into pajamas and he pulled the blankets over each other. I snuggled into him and sighed as I fell into the best sleep i'd ever had.

Okay so this is the first chapter im hoping to get the next chapter up sometime soon I promise (:


	2. Secrets

So I defiantly needed to write another chapter to this. I was watching Harry Potter and the order of phoenix earlier and now im watching Jerry springer. I might even take my old story from an old account and re-write it on here. OMG this episode is so sad :( this poor lesbian is in love with her gf and while she was in jail her gf cheated her on with her cousin and shes being a complete bitch to her. I want to hug her and be like "BABY ILL TAKE YOU!" (I am pansexual) anyway enough of my rambling. I am making this chapter more dark then the 1st chapter. This will most likely involve cutting,Self-hate,memories of rape and i might re-write the 1st chapter to give it a much darker theme. haha. Idk okay enjoy!

I awoke in a warm embrace and smiled. I looked over at the clock that blinked 3 am. I sighed and quietly slipped out of bed to go to my own. I closed the curtains and slipped under my blankets to a deep sleep.

~~~~  
_"So you're a fucking faggot are you prat?!" Dudly screamed at me. I sat there shaking. He of course found my diary that was the only place i could write down what I felt. I of course wrote down my deepest darkest secrets. One being that I was in fact gay. I just stayed silent as he continued to yell at me. I eventually just stopped listening as he threw profanities at me. He slapped me across the face forcing me out of my chair and onto the hardwood floors. He grabbed me by the collar dragging me up the stairs my head hitting the side of the wall with every step. I was sure I was bleeding when he threw me onto his bed. I closed my eyes as I heard the click of a lock. I sat up to watch my cousin taking off his shirt revealing his chubby stomach. He then proceed to slip his pants and boxers off. His below average cock shot out to hit his belly. I gulped and backed up as far as the bed would allow me before he grabbed a hold of my pants and yanked them back to him. He took them off along with my boxers. I silently cried as he flipped me around and thrust his cock in me dry. I screamed out as he began thrusting into me hard and fast.I sobbed and clutched to the bed sheets I felt blood dripping down my legs._

"Yeah you like that you fucking queer? Like having a dick in that ass of yours?" Dudly spit at me. I cried and eventually my vision became blurry. and I saw black...

I shot up in bed ready to scream but quickly realizing where I was. I was back at hogwarts. Tears stained my cheeks as I kept remembering the dream. I reached into my bag and grabbed the shiny piece of metal. I twirled it around in my hand. Rolling up my sleeve I admired the many scars. They varied in thickness, color, and angles. They went all the way up to my shoulder and down my legs (Much like my own scars..). I closed my eyes as I pressed the metal into my skin. It cut like butter and I didnt even feel the pain anymore. I sighed as I pressed it deep into my skin. The blood dripped down my arm as I stared at it. The crimson always intrigued me. I continued till I started feeling woozy. I stared at the 20+ more cuts bled down my arm. I told myself to go clean up but when I even thought about getting up I passed out.

"Harry...Harry...Please wake up.." I heard as I was gently shaken from my slumber. I glanced up at a crying blonde infront of me. I cocked my head and went to hug him but found my arm in a great deal of pain. That was when I remembered last night and suddenly felt very guilty. Draco didnt need this. Especially it being the first day of classes.

"I-Im so sorry Draco.." I whispered as tears fell. He immediately hugged me close being mindful of my arm. I hugged his back and noticed why he was so scared. The sheets where soaked in blood and so was my pajamas. I backed away feeling like a monster but he was having none of that and pulled me up and into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet as he grabbed a first aid kit. He carefully washed my wounds before putting some medicine that burned like the flames of hell.

"Bloody hell!" I gasped and he just stared at me confused. "W-What?" I asked silently.

"Nothing just wondering why this of all things hurts when you do... that.." He said sadly and I felt like sobbing. I knew he would find out about me eventually and I shouldn't have met him. Maybe it would make his life easier. Draco stared at my arm.

"Are there more?" I looked at him confused when it finally hit and I looked down sadly as I nodded slowly. He cleared his throat. "Show them to me. Please." I stood up and dropped my robe standing there in my boxers as I felt Dracos stare on me. Draco gathered me into a hug and kissed my forehead. I cried silently and he rubbed my back.

"Shh.. Its okay love..Shh." He whispered to me. I eventually stopped and got redressed.

"Come on lets go eat breakfast." Draco said and held out his hand. I smiled and nodded taking his hand as we walked to the great hall. We sat at the Slytherin table before digging in. I noticed Professor Snape staring at me and Draco before smiling just barely. I blushed and smiled squeezing his hand underneath the table. Yes today was going to be a great year.

_  
So should I even continue this? I dont think people actually like it :(


	3. Jealousy

Oh my God I am so sorry for the wait you guys. I have been busy with work and other shit that is depressing me. I just bought a VCR and got Harry potter year one and two on VHS. There amazing haha. Anyway im kinda in a bad mood because the only razor I have brought with me is so fucking dull it barely makes scratches. Anyway I hope people still want to read this. Enjoy.

Classes where going by so slow today. I had been at hogwarts for a whole week now and I am bored out of my mind. Draco was in another class so I had to sit here watching the Hermonie chick argue with the teacher over some historical event. I yawned and watched the clock as It ticked slower and slower. I just wanted to be with Draco right now. In our room. In a bed. Cuddled up close to him. I smiled at the thought and sighed softly. Finally the bell rung and I flew out of my seat into the hall to where Draco waits for me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him conversing with a Blonde girl. She was giggling and twirling her hair and basically acting like a slut. Didnt everyone just assume me and Draco where dating? I dont know how many people have come up and asked me that question. Sometimes I would just walk away completly ignoring them but most of the people where more preisistant and wanted an answer. So I just said yes. I wish we where a couple. But sadly I am to much of a pussy to ask I dont even know if he likes me that way. I know he said he was gay but he hasn't showed me any reason to believe he is. He could have just beem saying that to make everyone back off. Draco seemed to be enjoying there conversation anyway as he was blushing lightly and laughing. I stood there tears welling up in my eyes as she bid him goodbye with a peck to the cheek and skipped away. I tried to stop the tears running down my face but couldn't. Draco saw me and waved excitedly untill he noticed my tears. I ran away. I didnt know where I was going but I ran. I ended up in me and Dracos room. I sighed and plopped into my bed before sobbing. I hated myself for falling for this trick. I should have known he was straight. I grabbed my razor and drew up my sleeve before slicing my wrist. No thinking about it. No planning it out. Just cutting away the pain. I didnt feel anything. I didnt even hear Draco burst through the door and stop to stare at me. Tears running freely along with my blood. A strangled cry left his mouth as he ran toward me and yanking the razor from my hands cutting his fingers and cast a spell to stop the blood. I went to grab the razor back but Draco threw it away.

"No Harry you are not doing this anymore! You're hurting yourself and everyone else! Its not fair to anyone!" Draco yelled at me. I looked at him. I was emotionless and heart broken.

"No one cares. Why would you? you have ..." I cried. I sounded like a fucking girl but I could care less. His face contorted to confusion the sadness.

"She was just a girl I knew from childhood.. she was one of the first people I came out too..." Draco sighed. I looked up through my teary eyes.

"W-What?" I said so silently. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. And sat on the bed holding my arm. He stared at the blood and new scars along with the dozens of old ones. He kissed them lightly his lips stained with blood.

"She was the first person I came out too.. Shes a friend Harry. Besides I thought I had already told you. Im gay. I know im gay. I like guys not girls." He said. When I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. He then procceded to stroke my back lightly before looking at me confused. "So why where you so upset about me talking to a girl, Harry?" He asked and I looked down.

"I-I dont know honestly. When I saw you with her.. my heart started beating and I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to punch her.. It was the worst feeling I had ever felt..." I admited. He stared at me and to my surprise smiled.

"Harry that feeling is called jealousy. It happens when you like someone alot." Draco said as a mater of factly. I blushed. I didn't want Draco to find out my crush. He dosn't like me like that. Hes to beautiful and cool to like dumb old me. I frowned and shrugged. He just looked at me and took my hands before sitting facing me. I was about to say just forget this ever happend but before I could I was cut off. My eyes widened as a pair of soft lips landed opon my own. I felt this surge of pressure build in my chest as I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I knew this feeling though. I Harry James Potter was unbeliavbly and Undeniably in love with Draco Malfoy.

_  
Okay yes its very short. BUT im making up for it as I am writing another chapter at this very moment. I just thought this would be a cute way to end a chapter Idk.. Anyway please remember to Review and Favorite.


	4. Finally

Okay so I made a short chapter but I figured this one will be longer AND ill put a sexy scene. Maybe not sex yet but possibly a Mutual Masturbation scene. Or a blow job. Or BOTH! Ohhh the possibilitys. Haha Im still watching Harry potter too. So Im writing these fairly quickly since I havnt written in awhile and I want them up ASAP. I might write on the train ride back to my hometown but thats not untill Saturday and when I get home my BF will be there so I wont have time to write. Hopefully I can get at least 4 new chapters up by tomorrow night. Okay enjoy!

(Oh btw. It kinda goes from romantic to sad to sexy in like 2 seconds hahaha. Due to the music I was listening to!)

I didn't want to pull away but my lungs burned with the need to breath. So I slowly untached my lips from Dracos. We sat there staring into each others eyes panting heavily. All that was between us at this moment was elecrtricity. After I caught my breath enough I attacked his lips again knocking us back on the bed. I stuck my tounge in his mouth as we made out feverishly. I had no clue what to do. I had never even masturbated before. After the shit my uncle and cousin did to me. As I was making out with Draco I admit I was a little scared but that quickly got pushed away when my crotch brushed against his. I moaned loudly. Never had it ever felt so..Good. It was always so much pain. And this was just heaven. Draco pulled away and stripped his shirt off. For a pre pubesent boy he had a body. He had a nice outline of abs. and he was very fit unlike my more soft skinny body due to lack of activity. Draco was a god in my eyes. I realized I was staring when Draco started chuckling.

"Like what you see, Potter?" He said in this dominate cocky tone that had me quivering. All I could do was nod as he dropped his pants. He was wearing some tight emerald green boxers. I was sure I looked like a total bitch just staring at this guy. I began to remove my shirt when I suddenly remembered my scars. I felt somewhat self consious. I glanced at Draco and he just smiled earnestly and I lifted my shirt off. I saw his cock press harder against his boxers when I did so I removed my pants along with my boxers. He just licked his lips and pressed his lips against my own. He ground his cock against my own making me cry out in pure pleasure. This kissing was all teeth and tounge. Not romantic like our first. I ran my hands down his back stopping at his boxers before quickly removing them. Draco was Slightly larger then me but I didnt care in the least. Right now I just wanted to make him feel good. He got up to go dig through his bag. When he came up with a bottle of lube I froze. I didnt want it. It hurt to much. The memorys came flooding back as I cried out for them to stop. Draco was suddenly by my side shushing me and stroaking my back.

"Baby, Its okay we have plenty of time for that. Right now lets just make eachother feel good ok?" Draco said softly. I was still shaking even thinking about sex. But I think if it was Draco he would make it feel wonderful. He kissed me softly but that quickly turned rough just like before. I didnt think my cock could take much more teasing. Draco spit in his hand before moving it down to stroke me. The feeling was so amazing. I barely had time to cry out before I was comming. I felt embarassed that I was so quick but Draco didnt seemed to worried. He brought his hand covered in my come up to his mouth and procceded to lick it clean. I watched in amazment at how something so dirty could be so..sexy. I wanted to make Draco feel good as well so I spit in my hand and quickly started rubbing him. It took him by surprise and he cried out loud and his head lolled back. I hope I was doing this right but by the looks on Dracos face I wasnt doing a bad job. He was panting and twitching.

"H-Harry... I-Im gonna.." Draco tried to warn but couldnt as he was already cumming hard. It was a sight to see. He was moaning and twitching and sweating. He was so hot. I wanted to lick his cum off my hand too. So I did. It wasnt very tasty might I say so I didnt lick anymore. But Draco took my hand and then licked my hand clean and sucked my fingers. Although it wasnt tasty Draco seemed to enjoy it. I smiled and collapsed back on the bed. Draco layed back and opened his arms. I smiled and quickly snuggled close to him. We fell asleep.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP  
**  
I awoke to Draco jumping out of bed and quickly getting his clothes on.

"Harry! Wake up its almost dinner! We slept all day!" He sounded panicked. I rushed to get my clothes on and didnt even bother looking in the mirror before we both rushed out (Hand in hand of course) to the dinning hall where luckily kids where still seating. We walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. Just the Crabbe and Goyle burst in and began asking us were we where during classes today. Draco hesitated before he spit out that I wasnt feeling good and I was throwing up and it was absoulutly horrendous. Crabbe looked discusted but began eating as well as Goyle who didnt think twice about it. Draco squeezed my hand under the table and we both ate.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

After dinner we where walking out of the hall when Mr. Snape stopped us.

"Draco, Harry, My office now." He said sternley. I was so scared but Draco whispered to me that he had to act this way infront of other kids but hes really not like this. And sure enough once in private the evil look came off and a concerened one replace it. "Draco, why wherent you guys in potions?" like this he didnt sound like an evil potions teacher he sounded like a dad...or mom actually. Draco sighed and blushed slightly.

"Harry got upset after seeing me with another girl and ran to our room crying so I went there to comfort him." He said. Great, Thanks for making me sound like a bitch. I glared at him and he shrugged. Snape looked between us and raised an eyebrow.

"Thats not the entire story I presume?" He asked. Draco shrugged then shook his head. Snape just shook his head with a tint of what I think was a smile. "Oh boys I remember when I was your age. The fun, The freedom, The hormones. It was all very confusing." He started as if he was going to give us the talk. Me and Draco both stopped him.

"Dad, I know Im gay. And so is Harry. We both...uhmm..." Draco stuttered. I looked at him confused before he turned to me and grasped both my hands. "Harry James Potter I love you. Will you give me the honor to be your boyfriend." I stared at him. Okay so I have only known him a week but who the hell cares. I love him too and this had to be the happiest moment of my life. Allthough it was a little akward to be doing this right infront of our potions teacher. I just nodded and smied before saying

"I love you to Draco."

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

Wow yesterday seems so far away. I mean I found out the love of my life loves me back, His dad dosnt care and thought we where absoulutly adorable but we shouldnt skip class again exspecially to do that (He told us thats what night times for), And that I have a boyfriend who I am on my way to see right now. We have about 20 minutes free time so we just study. I walked past a closet. Which is unfamiler because although Im fairly new I walk this way everday and I have never noticed this. But before I could think anything of it it opened and pulled me inside. It was no bigger then my old room under the stairs but when I slicked the light on I noticed it was like a supply closet. I banged on the door to let me out before it opened again and pulled Draco inside. I stared at him.

"What the fuck just happend?" I asked and Draco shrugged probobally thinking the same thing. All of a sudden a papper apeard under the door before dissapering into a wall. We where trapped. I started panicking before Draco pulled me to him soothing me. He reached down and picked up the letter. Slowly his face turned more and more red and finallly he threw it down and covered his face. I picked it up to read

_"Dear my two love birds,  
Me and mister Malfoy used to do all sorts of things in closets,classrooms (But dont you even think about it), stairwells, etc. So I decided to make you guys your own personal worry it dissapears after both people are inside and wont let anyone else in. But wont let you out untill time is over. So make use of it okay boys?  
Love,  
Prof. Snape"_

I blushed and threw it down before looking towards Draco who was now leaning against the wall still covering his face. I checked the clock and it said we still had about 17 minutes. So deciding not to waste the time we where given I sunk to my knees and began pulling his pants down.

"H-Harry what the bloddy hell are you doing?!" Draco shouted as I pulled his pants off.

"Making use of our time." I said and took him into my mouth. His eyes shut immediatly and he banged his head against the wall. He was panting and moaning as I sucked and bobbed. Apparently I was doing a good job because he almost fell when I went down all the way and swallowed around him. He grabbed the back of my head and started pounding into my throat which I didnt mind. No warning he came down my throat which I had to swallow. Draco was sweating as he fell to the ground.

"I-Im so-rry." He panted but I just smiled and kissed his lips. I looked at the clock and noticed we didnt hve any time left.

"Thats alright you just have to pay me back later tonight." I said and walked back to class leaving a post orgasmic bliss.

_  
Okay sooo hope you guys enjoyed. add me on tumblr .com and Instagram amihipsterenoughyet (:


End file.
